


Wild wet summer

by creamcreme



Category: NPOT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcreme/pseuds/creamcreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>远野和种岛，在沙滩上的帐篷里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild wet summer

帐篷里温暖、干燥，稍稍撒进了一点沙子。海风吹着他们伸在帐篷外面赤裸的脚。现在是午后，种岛在帐篷底下睡得满脸通红，听着外面海滩上的吵闹和风浪声。远野刚钻进来，他的手臂有海水的冰凉和咸味。远野嗤笑着，探进种岛的背心里摸他的肚子。  
“别，远野……”种岛耸耸肩膀，可惜帐篷里没多大空间供他闪躲。“你知道我们的脚还伸在外面的吧？”  
远野用眼角瞟了一眼帐篷穹顶，目光又在种岛身上扫来扫去。  
“你可以缩进帐篷来嘛。”他暧昧地说。  
“海滩可是公众场合。”  
“那才刺激——”远野看着种岛的表情，无谓地微笑着改口，“我是说，帐篷里又不算公众场合。”  
“风多会进来拿零食的。”  
“那只能怪他运气不好。”  
种岛扭头看着远野，阳光透过帐篷在他缺少血色的肌肤上投下暖色。远野做出“嘘”的手势，缓慢眨动着细长的睫毛。  
“拜托，修二……你不想要吗？修二什么也不用做，我来让你舒服。”  
“我不是很放心，”种岛诚实地说。他有点口干了。  
“我会乖的。”  
“别，远野……”  
“别动。”远野撑起半身，他俯视种岛，冰凉的黑发垂在种岛脸上。“帐篷太小……两个人动，会塌掉的。”  
接着种岛听到他低低的笑声，远野似乎在回味自己聪明的发言。种岛叹了口气，伸长脖颈，侧过头去使远野吻得到他耳后。远野的舌头轻点他的耳廓，种岛胸口发紧，被远野的呼吸喷在耳朵里，只觉得整颗头脑缺氧般昏昏沉沉。远野把他的耳朵舔得湿漉漉、红通通的，种岛抱着他头颈的手都在发抖了，才在那只耳朵边哑声道：  
“过来一点。”  
种岛照做，手掌绕过远野的手臂一节节抚摸他的脊柱。远野在舔他另一只耳朵，用牙齿轻咬，种岛的两腿不安分地缠住远野的腿。远野笑起来，轻声提醒：  
“会被外面看到的，修二……”  
种岛立刻松弛了腰部以下的力道，在远野的怀里颓然喘息一声，歪过头让黑发男人更周到的伺候他的耳朵。远野握住他性器时，种岛绷紧身体，摇晃脑袋，似乎这才稍稍清醒了些。远野的另一只手温柔地拨开他被汗水浸透的前发，嘉奖般亲吻种岛的鼻尖。  
“你明明就很喜欢。”  
种岛觉得这话难以否认。他咬了咬牙，开口说话变得有点艰难：  
“还不是因为你，远野……”  
“那我就太欣慰了。”远野眨了眨眼睛，“你都不知道这话让我多高兴。”  
“你不会让外面发现的吧？”  
远野露出狡猾的神色。“我是不会……”  
种岛抓住他的性器，远野没什么防备，在手指技巧的套弄下呻吟起来。种岛停下来喘气，舔着嘴唇，眼睛闪亮如海水。  
“你说你不会吗？”  
“该死，修二，我都说了，让我来做……”远野翻身把种岛压在沙滩上，帐篷因为这剧烈动作震颤起来，吓得两人有半晌都没敢异动，“……不许引诱我。”  
远野一口啃在种岛脖子上，牙齿厮磨着不断下行扩展着那牙印。种岛辛苦地笑着，手掌仍包裹着远野的性器。那里已经硬得发烫，和种岛自己的性器挤压在一起，双方都舒服得浑身发颤——  
“我还不知道那种事……怎么，远野，早泄吗？”  
远野隔着背心咬住种岛一侧乳首，种岛抓在远野脊背上的手指骤然收紧，喉咙中溢出细小的忍耐声音。背心薄薄的布料被汗水和唾液浸湿，贴在勃起的乳首上。远野用舌头打着圈儿伺候那里，含进口腔吮吸，种岛被吸得差点哭出来，伸手去扯远野的头发。  
“不要，那里，那里不行——”  
“你扯我头发，混蛋。”远野皱着眉头说，“这可不算引诱。”  
“不是不让我引诱你吗？”  
种岛的眼角湿透泛红，嘴唇带着水光，喘得胸口剧烈起伏，领口、肩膀、手臂、腰腹，泄露出的蜜色肌肤看起来是甜的。远野想把这家伙剥光，丢在水床上，让他趴着承受自己。他想在那蜜色身躯的每一寸都印上红肿的牙印，他想那样做，让这个悠哉的家伙露出狼狈不堪的样子。被快感逼迫得快要崩溃的表情。那才是最适合这家伙的表情。  
“——都是修二不对。”远野在那耳边轻柔地说，“那么棒的表情，让我忍不住现在就想要了……”  
“呼……要是早泄，你就直说算了，远野……”  
种岛弓起身体，尽量全身蜷进帐篷里。远野的手指在他后穴中翻搅，已经习惯承欢的后穴很容易地容纳进三根指头。他跨坐在远野身上，远野双手握住他的腰。  
“你可以用力夹我，试试看早泄的是谁。”远野弯起鲜艳的薄唇，“让我开心一点。”  
种岛怕头撞到帐篷顶，双膝一软，把远野整根吞进身体里。突然顶进最深处的强烈刺激让他无所适从，两手按着远野肩头大口喘息。远野也不好受，微眯着眼训斥道：  
“你要夹死我……”  
“哈……太硬了……”  
种岛狠咬嘴唇压抑呻吟，把嘴唇从一侧唇角到另一侧咬得尝到血腥味。远野看他辛苦挣扎，心里倒觉得满意，他抓着种岛的手，和自己的手指交叉。种岛差点颤抖着软在他身上，甩着手臂想要挣脱，被远野温柔地制止了。  
“修二的里面又热又紧，好像我动一下就会坏掉似的。真可爱。”  
“不会坏的……”  
种岛朝他笑，甚至主动摇晃腰身，只是受限于体位，不能做出大动作带动帐篷。远野抬了抬眉毛，猛地挺腰冲刺，种岛噎了一下，勉强维持姿势。  
“太、太深了、啊……”  
“顶到修二舒服的地方了吗？”远野把种岛的手牵过唇边，十足煽情地舔两人交叉的指缝。“或是我还不够努力——”  
“哈、够了……不要……慢、慢一点……”  
“别出声。”远野抚摸种岛塌在他身上、被汗水浸润得滑腻的紧实皮肤，啃着对方涨红的耳廓慢慢地说，“……外面听得到的。”  
种岛泄愤般一口咬住远野的肩头。远野猛地吸气，挺送腰部，在种岛后穴里连续抽动。种岛被远野干得四肢像要融化，双手抓在沙滩里，几乎软得没力气抬起来。舒服的地方被一再顶弄，有几次种岛都差点以为要高潮了。但随即远野的动作放缓下来，几乎无尽头地延续这场热辣的欢爱，种岛忍不住啜泣出声。  
“修二，”远野抱着他一条腿，从侧面进入他，“这么喜欢吗？”  
“嗯……太舒服了……”种岛迷迷糊糊地回应道，在远野吻他滚烫的后颈时控制不住地哆嗦，牙关颤抖地开口，“太舒服了……不行……会被发现……”  
远野微笑起来。  
“可是你的身体还是很想要啊。”  
“呜……哈……那种事情……”  
种岛发出带着哭腔的喘息。虽然很想在这里把他操射，不过那样就难保不发出声音了。海滩激情虽然刺激，也有种种不方便处，远野暗自腹诽，以后赚了钱，肯定要包下一片沙滩供己享乐。发泄后的种岛双眼迷蒙，眼角还带着水汽，竭力想从远野的臂弯里钻出来。  
“我不信外面没人看到。”  
半晌后种岛闷闷地说。他很少这么没精神。  
“我也不信。”  
远野试探着附和道。种岛眨着眼睛看他，远野满面无辜的微笑，伸手给种岛掠头发。  
“修二，出了很多汗……”  
“那只好等一下再去游泳啦。”种岛遗憾地说。  
不知想到什么不堪入目的画面，远野突然背过头去，肩膀耸动，开心得令种岛心生不祥的预感。帐篷门帘晃动，加治的声音从喧闹和风浪中微弱地传来——  
“麻烦你们谁，把背包里的棉花糖递出来给我？”

FIN.


End file.
